


Caen brīnumi Heaven

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Sajūta laimīgs, vārdi nāca un gāja viņai blakus, domājot viņa bija laimīga.





	

Ushijima Wakatoshi Tendou paskatījos viņam acīs, domāju, viņš nekad nebija redzējis kaut ko tik vienkārši brīnišķīgi.  
Es sāku domāt, ka brīnums nebija viņu, brīnums galu galā, bija viņa partneris, nevis viņam.  
Lēnām izpļāpāt nedaudz nopūta: "Es ... Es tevi mīlu, Tendou"

Tendou acis iemirdzējās kā zvaigznes, domājot, cik laimīgs es biju, rambled uz dažām sekundēm, un atvēra skūpstīt viņas draugu.  
"Es zinu, es arī mīlu, Wakatoshi-kun ..." Tas bija sekundi ilgāk, un arī starp rokas ap viņu; "... Un es arī tevi mīlu."


End file.
